1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving a piezo actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portable electronic devices, a vibrator is used for various purposes.
Recently, a vibrator using a piezoelectric element having low-noise and low-power characteristics, that is, a piezo actuator, is used. The piezo actuator is based on the principle of an inverse piezoelectric effect that generates displacement by applying a voltage to the piezoelectric element, and is a device using the principle that a vibration power is generated by moving the weight body of the vibrator by the generated displacement.
The piezo actuator may be implemented in the form of a dual frequency actuator having two resonant points. Such an actuator may not provide a sufficient amount of vibration because it may have a cantilever structure unlike an actuator whose both ends are supported.